


Sweet Summer Bud

by FahcLove



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, pelle's feelings about dani, poem, this movie was Sick !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: A poem hastily scribbled in Pelle's notebook, next to a beautiful drawing of Dani in the sun.





	Sweet Summer Bud

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie more than a week ago and I have been thinking about it ever since. 
> 
> Also I'm trying to be better at writing poems - its not great but I'm pretty proud of it.

A flower crown for you, my love   
It fits your head like a glove  
I cry with you, my love  
We scream at the god above

A bouquet of fresh-picked flowers for you, my love   
Your eyes light up like a dove  
I hold you, my love  
No matter how hard you shove

The fire burns bright for you, my love  
It burns through all that you need to dispose of  
I comfort you, my love  
And I give you all my love

The sun is shining  
The fire is burning  
The flowers are blooming  
My love is growing

You are crying  
You are screaming  
You are sobbing  
You are smiling

You were always meant to be here  
Smiling from ear to ear  
As you turn away from the burning bier  
I watch your sorrows disappear

We make love the next night  
The sun is still shining bright.  
We laugh together in delight  
And I know you’ll be alright. 

Midsommar is done  
But our time together has just begun  
You, the May Queen, who won  
And I, just a no one.

-Yet I kiss you anyway


End file.
